Devices of the above type are generally known, and are discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,457 wherein is disclosed a system for a postal meter including a keyboard for the manual introduction of data corresponding to the postage to be printed.
In electronic postage meters of one type, for example, as disclosed in the above noted U.S. patent, recharging of the postal meter generally requires the opening of a sealed access door to control a switch, if the meter is to be recharged at a post office.
With this type of a meter, the only security offered, from the standpoint of recharging of the meter, is the seal.